Red Lines of Pain
by Teira
Summary: Attempted suicide. 1x2 story that is really kinda depressing. I jump from flashbacks to present often which makes this a tad bit confusing to read but I think it's pretty good. r/r please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the character, thought I wish I did. I'm not getting paid for these stories, I swear. So please don't sue.   
  
Warnings: 1x2 Yaoi, attempted suicide, major angst.   
  
Red liquid swirls around. Brown strands of a brush trails through streams of red lines. Strands of the hair are stained scarlet. Vibrant red fades to a darker crimson. Bright eyes shed saltine tears that drop and join lifeblood.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oi, Hee-chan, let's go play basketball, man!" a lithe form announces as he throws an arm around the Prussian eyed young man. Startling blue eyes narrow and an elbow meets soft flesh. The long chestnut haired teen boy doubles over in pain. Duo clutches his sore side as Heero walks away, straight backed and stoic as always.   
"The missions are our first priority Duo, we have no time to play games. And don't call me Hee-chan."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Warm liquid water dances around screaming lines of red pain. The water pulls red life energy out for an embrace, an embrace that stains itself red.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I can't believe you tried to self-detonate again!" Duo shouts adamantly. Heero stares at him with his cold blue eyes.  
"What do you care?" He asks quietly.  
"I care! Man, we're partners, we have to care about what happens to each other," Duo replies.  
"I don't care." Heero states matter-of-factly.  
"Of course you care, Heero. You aren't some robot with no emotions. You don't have to deal in the cold calculations and numbers that a computer deals with. You're human and I aim to prove it." Duo declared.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Pale lips move with silent words, only a whimper escapes them. Pink skin turns paler, almost to white. Once vibrant hair lies dull, stained red at the end.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Experienced hands treat wounds and lays cool wet rags onto burning skin. Heero shifts and moans in his sleep. Fevered blue eyes look up into worried violet ones.   
"Don't worry Hee-chan, I'll take care of you." Duo assures him.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Strong legs become weak as life slips away. A once strong body lowers itself to the ground. Limbs, hands, wrists with red lines stay within water to indulge in their lethal embraces.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Strong arms hold each other together. Lips hug in the closest of embraces. Breath is warm against cool skin. Heero and Duo fall back onto their bed locked within a love filled kiss. Cool sheets caress hot skin. Limbs entangle together. Long hair drapes over both Heero and Duo as they kiss.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A tired head lies down on cold linoleum. Bright violet eyes so full of life dim and close. Crystal tears trail down soft round cheeks. Bitter memories taunt last moments of a tattered life. Memories of love and felling of being wanted snatched away.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Duo we have to end this. It's too much of a distraction." Heero stated. Duo looks up and stares at him with hurt and confusion.   
"But Hee-chan-," he starts.  
"No Duo! The missions take top priority, they are what's important!" Heero interrupts.   
"But Heero, I love you." Duo pleads.  
"I don't love you Duo." Heero interjects coldly.   
Violet eyes widen, fill with tears. Duo turns and leaves the room, never once looking back. Never once seeing pain and tears in Prussian-blue eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Water runs in a sink as a longhaired man slices from wrist to elbow with a razor. Duo's braid twitches behind him like a cat's tail at each painful cut.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The door bursts open to emit an anxious young man. A beautiful youth kneels next to his fallen partner. Frantic hands cover wrists to staunch the bleeding.   
"Duo! Duo, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Don't leave me alone here. I'm not a machine and the missions aren't everything. I don't just deal in numbers and cold reasoning! Ashiteru Duo, ashiteru." The brown haired boy sobs. Heero's tears fall to join Duo's tear in their embraces with lifeblood. An ambulance's sirens wail in the background as Heero pull Duo into his lap.   
~*~  
Tired violet eyes flutter open only to squint at blinding light. Duo looks to his side to see a sleepy Heero next to him, holding his hand. Heero opens his eyes to look into Duo's; his eyes hold love and worry.   
Both know they have started with a new beginning, a new future without a hint for the need of red lines of pain again.  



End file.
